


Family

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Firefly
Genre: Family, Gen, everybody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on Serenity has a role, even Serenity herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

She had to admit, they had always been family. Even before there were siblings bickering in the corridors, Serenity had always been family.

It had started in Serenity valley. Two half dead, all broken soldiers found another shoulder to lean on. A brother, sister bond forged in gun fire and loss. They were the beginning of what would go on to become a family. The originals, that proved bonds tied in war were amongst the strongest. 

Their family didn't truly grow until they met Serenity herself. She was just as broken as they were, put she still flew true. Her original goal had long since been forgotten, her cause just as lost as theirs. She provided them with safe haven, a business, a new way of life and showed two tired old soldiers that Serenity stays with you, just like family. 

Next came the pilot. The sister found love and true family began to bloom. He brought laughter to the broken soldiers, and showed them that there were still good honest people who were willing to help the broken. The pilot proved that family can grow with love. 

Now the captain collected his first waif and innocence came to Serenity. She brought a new light to the captains eye, one only a child can. She showed the Captain that even the innocent have strength. 

The noble woman came next, another waif, but this time one who paid. She showed the Captain the same as the pilot had shown the sister. Love only grows a family. 

The mercenary came next and showed that almost everything has a price, and those willing to pay, can get help. But as the years past the merc started to care less about the next fight and more about his crew. He still liked the money though. 

Then the crew collected its spirt. The Shepard gave the family belief, even if not all in the same thing. He showed them that doing bad doesn't necessarily make you bad, and that the Bible is a little fuzzy on the subject of kneecaps. 

Last came the doctor and his seer. They brought naught but trouble and caused more problems than they solved but every family needs there trouble makers. 

They had never just been a crew. They had always been a family. A messed up, confused as hell family, but they would always be a family.


End file.
